On a typical system-on-chip (SoC), there are many initializing tasks that need to be performed in a specific sequence to prepare the system for booting. The power-on sequencing tasks are handled entirely by hardware state machines and associated circuitry. Example power-on sequencing tasks include sequencing resets, monitoring power supplies, initializing dock circuits, performing tests, clearing memories, and the like.
A defect in the circuit design for the hardware state machines and associated circuitry can prevent the SoC from booting. As such, the SoC is typically tested and verified prior to large-scale manufacture. A defect in the power-on sequencing tasks requires re-design of the hardware state machines and associated circuitry. Further, the information needed to finalize the required power-on sequencing may not be known until the time of verification. Any change to the design of the hardware state machines and associated circuitry that performs the power-on sequencing can be costly and delays final validation of the SoC.